


Just Put Your Lips Together and Blow

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed Kink Meme, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Community: asscreedkinkmeme, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Whistling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Elise decides Arno needs to know how to whistle. It goes more or less as one would expect.





	Just Put Your Lips Together and Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[授翻]Just Put Your Lips Together and Blow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999635) by [Odin2Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin2Fun/pseuds/Odin2Fun). 



> I wrote this as a small commentbox fill over at AssCreed Kink Meme. Because why not some fluff.
> 
> Prompt: "[Arno Can’t Whistle](https://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=12613230#cmt12613230), Everybody who has played Unity knows that Arno’s can’t whistle. I’m probably asking for a lot considering this kinkmeme is almost dead but ... someone give me a reason why Arno can’t whistle. Did he just never learn? Does he sound like a dying whale? Does it sound like he’s trying to imitate a fart because he can’t properly curl his tongue or whatever? (Not that I know how whistling works, shamefully...) Does anyone find out? Does he attempt at whistling, attracts attention but the guards let him go because they’re laughing too hard at him for it? Does this get resolved and he’s just an old man ecstatic to finally know how to whistle? Honestly, I just want something really comedic but anything goes."

"Oh, Arno, that's not right either!" Elise exclaims with a giggle as Arno drops to the floor, put out. "It's not hard. Make an O with your lips."

Arno groans. "We've been trying this for an hour, Elise. When am I ever going to need to whistle?"

Elise huffs then takes Arno's cheeks into her hands to force him to at least attempt to make an O with his mouth. "It's good to distract adults. Or if you whistle the right way, it could be a secret message! Come now, Arno, try again."

"Fine! I didn't know girls were so pushy," he replies, a bit garbles from how Elise is holding his face. "Elise, let go!"

Laughing again, Elise lets go and watches Arno sit up. He takes a deep breath, purses his lips into an O, and blows. The sound is in no way akin to a whistle. The first attempt is just soundless with too much spit. Frowning for a moment, Arno tries again and again before flopping back on the floor, out of breath from trying too hard.

"Leave me here to die," Arno announces in defeat as Elise shakes her head.

"You did try, at least," Elise concedes as she graciously offers him hand to help him off the floor. "We better hurry to our lessons. Maybe you'll get something right today."

Arno huffs at the tease, then pulls Elise hard instead of using her hand to pull himself. She tumbles to a ground with a surprised yelp. It leads to a small tousle that gets his hair pulled, but Arno deems it worth as they laugh. They're definitely late for their lessons.


End file.
